


Azalea

by mori918



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mori918/pseuds/mori918
Summary: Imagine, from a childish rivalry to sweet romance, with a little bit of sourness.





	Azalea

> It was a sluggish afternoon at the cafe. Barely any customers came in, not even the regulars. "Kakeru!," cried an old man, presumably Kakeru's father, "Where are the desserts?" The young man groaned when his name was called. 


End file.
